<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn off the light by Verocca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087889">Turn off the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca'>Verocca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「爹地还想要么？」eddy试探性地凑在Brett耳边小声问，用手指描摹Brett耳廓的弧度。<br/>「妈咪想要吗？」Brett反问。刚刚生产完两个月的eddy身体还没有完全恢复，他怕一个不留神伤到了对方。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn off the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*纯车，一发完<br/>*brett/eddy，斜线有意义<br/>*美好属于他们，ooc属于我<br/>*前文见《远足》<br/>*祝妈妈们母亲节快乐<br/>*橙妈是个好文明（划掉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>「爹地还想要么？」Eddy试探性地凑在Brett耳边小声问，用手指描摹Brett耳廓的弧度。</p><p>「妈咪想要吗？」Brett反问。刚刚生产完两个月的Eddy身体还没有完全恢复，他怕一个不留神伤到了对方。</p><p>Eddy怀里还抱着宝宝，他红着脸夹紧双腿，半勃的性器不言自明地把柔软的居家睡裤撑起一个小帐篷。</p><p>趁着Eddy在哄玲玲入睡，Brett去洗手间刷了牙，帮Eddy把宝宝的尿不湿备好在床边，把眼镜摘掉，调暗灯光等着Eddy准备好。</p><p>他最近忍的也很辛苦，但是初次为人父母所带来的重大责任不言而喻，他和Eddy都要全力以赴才能为宝宝提供所有的照顾和关心。Brett和Eddy两人各司其职地顾及宝宝生活的各个方面，每天在长时间的疲累后躺在床上，简单地交换个晚安吻就沉沉睡去。两个人也曾经某天情绪一来就在婴儿床边拥吻起来，但宝宝洪亮的哭声像一记重锤，敲碎了他们难得的温存，两个人不得不顶着撑得高高的裤裆和红肿的嘴唇，手忙脚乱地去找湿纸巾和尿不湿。</p><p>Brett靠在枕头上，侧头看着Eddy轻拍怀中的宝宝，哄她睡觉，心里没分说地嫉妒起来。Eddy的怀里明明是他的地盘——他想起曾经那些在沙发上享受Eddy膝枕的美好时光，温暖的下午，对方搂着他的脑袋，手指捏着他的耳垂揉搓碾弄，在他的嘴唇上啄下一个又一个浅吻。现在他们的孩子占据了Eddy臂弯里所有空间，Brett不想承认他在吃一个婴儿的飞醋，但是他看着整天和宝宝粘在一起的Eddy，心里确实感觉非常不是滋味。碍于玲玲的存在，他和Eddy住在一个屋檐下，睡在一个被窝里，却怎么都没办法把对方吃到嘴。</p><p>其实Eddy也是一样的难耐，但还多了几分顾虑。他腹部的疤痕已经差不多长好，但是妊娠纹和消不去的刀疤让他对自己的身材少了几分自信。他不知道Brett每次看到自己小腹上那些暗红可怖的痕迹会怎么想，担心或许会被对方嫌弃。他经常半夜哄宝宝睡着后，看着Brett沉静的睡脸，偷偷跑到洗手间里简短地解决自己的生理问题。</p><p>/</p><p>宝宝终于在他的怀里睡安稳，Eddy把她放进婴儿床，从床脚爬上大床，像只猫似的翘高他的屁股，急不可耐地扑进Brett怀里。</p><p>Eddy刚碰到Brett的唇瓣就像是被点着了火，嘴上没轻没重地啃着丈夫的嘴唇，腰胯使劲儿磨蹭着对方的胯间硬物。他喉咙里发出小猫般的闷哼声，Brett的体温透过两层布料传过来，让他胸前敏感的乳头在柔软的棉布上蹭出了反应。哺乳期肿大的乳头过分敏感，平时穿上内衣都要被蹭硬，更别提闻着Brett的味道，在他身上蹭着胸前两点。Eddy干脆不再忍着，哼哼唧唧地浪叫出声，久违的快感顺着下腹一波又一波地炸裂在血液里。</p><p>Eddy在快感的催情下浑身直抖，Brett用手臂箍住乱动的Eddy，翻身把他按在身下，右手从宽大的居家T恤下摆伸进Eddy的衣服里，揉捏他腰窝处的敏感点。他用舌头在Eddy口中翻搅，两个人在咕啾咕啾的唇舌相交声里交换唾液，柔软的舌头互相争抢着主导权，顾不得来不及咽下、从Eddy嘴角溢出去的淫靡唾液。</p><p>「唔…啊哈…Brett…」吻到两人都硬得一触即发，Eddy却开始用力推Brett的胸脯。</p><p>「嗯？干嘛？」Brett依依不舍地松开他甜丝丝的唇瓣，用鼻尖去嗅Eddy敏感的颈窝。</p><p>Eddy怕痒，干脆把Brett的脸整个按进他的怀抱，又把他的脸捧在手心，拉近他的双唇，再给他奖励一个湿漉漉的吻。</p><p>Brett看他这么主动地把亮晶晶的唇瓣送上来，梗着脖子想再吻他，却被Eddy有力的双手捏着脸颊，眼看着又红又软的两片唇肉就在嘴边，却迟迟吃不到嘴，他急得涨红了脸。</p><p>「Eddy？怎么了？」他着急地问他，引得身下人勾着唇角对他笑得媚眼如丝。</p><p>「爹地，去关灯。」</p><p>Brett瞬间沉默下来。他知道Eddy对自己身体上的疤痕还有些顾虑，但他其实毫不在意。那是Eddy当了母亲的象征，是他为了Brett承担所有痛苦辛劳后，上帝为他留下的烙印。他顺从地爬下床去关灯，半路上把自己的衣服脱下，扔在床头柜上。</p><p>「脱干净。」Brett转头命令Eddy。</p><p>Eddy等灯光尽数熄灭以后，才拽着他宽大T恤的衣角，把上衣褪下来。他刚把手伸向裤子的腰线，床角的下陷就告诉他Brett已经回到了床上，熟悉的温暖体温逐渐靠近，摸索着他的上臂给他一个温柔的吻。趁着对方在自己脖颈上吸吮出红色的吻痕，Eddy用双手搂着Brett的脖子，小声地和他道歉。</p><p>「抱歉，果然…还是不想开着灯做…」</p><p>「啵」，Brett松开紧紧吸住咽喉处细嫩皮肤的嘴唇，用手臂撑起身子，从正上方凝视着Eddy黑暗中亮晶晶的双眼。「还是不喜欢看到肚子上的痕迹吗？」</p><p>没了衣服的阻挡，Brett用左手拇指轻轻抚摸着Eddy腹部那道疤痕。拇指是他手上唯一没有茧子的部分，他用他身上最易感的皮肤，感受着Eddy身上刚刚愈合的刀疤，愈合处薄薄的皮肤淡淡地透着Eddy的脉搏。小腹的毛发在手术时已经全部剃光，光洁的腹部衬得皮肤纹路更加明显。</p><p>「呜呜…爹地别摸…」Eddy羞红了脸，轻轻地推Brett的手，指尖轻敲Brett的手背，示意Brett帮自己脱掉碍事的短睡裤。「那里…怪不好看的。」</p><p>「我觉得好看。」Brett潜下身子，轻轻地吻那道疤痕。这是Eddy为他孕育新生命的窗口，是他余下半生里，生命的意义。他把脸颊紧紧地贴在Eddy的小腹上，如同Eddy怀孕时他侧耳听胎儿的心跳一样，感受着那道疤痕，鬓角的碎发惹得Eddy又痒又热，在床上难耐地挺着腰。</p><p>「躺好，不然明天腰疼。」Brett从旁边捞过小枕头往Eddy身下塞，Eddy配合地挺起酸软的腰，让Brett把柔软的枕头垫在他的腰下，还不安分地左右扭动着给自己找了个舒服的姿势，用紧实的大腿把Brett的脑袋夹在腿间。</p><p>Brett从短裤宽大的裤管里伸进手，毫无阻挡地就找到了那个紧紧瑟缩着的小穴。他意识到Eddy没穿内裤就躺在床上喂奶，心里暗笑他难得的放浪，右手轻轻按着小幅瓮张的穴口，左手隔着睡裤帮Eddy按摩着挺硬的性器，调笑地看着Eddy。</p><p>Eddy被他看得脸上羞红，哼哼唧唧地用胳膊挡着眼睛不肯再看Brett。</p><p>「妈咪没穿内内？坏妈咪。」Brett握住Eddy眼前的手臂，一路把它推到头顶，不顾Eddy的挣扎，在他的唇瓣上啃下一个充满侵略性的吻。Eddy被他这么喊得羞愧难当，「呜呜」地叫着夹紧双腿，性器前端溢出的前液在睡裤的裆部留下深色的湿痕。</p><p>「妈咪不好好穿内内，把睡裤都弄湿了。」Brett松开他的手臂，用手指戳了戳那个圆形的湿痕，引得Eddy一声难耐的尖叫。Brett也没耐心再逗他，双手扣住睡裤的边缘，把碍事的裤子褪下扔在床边，低头含住了Eddy的性器。</p><p>作为亚洲人，Eddy的形状很漂亮。圆润的柱头丰盈饱满，被长度适中的包皮环住，茎身修长，略带些血管的凸起。茎身底部两颗圆球被Brett含进嘴里舔弄，前端的清液在Brett脸颊上画出一道歪歪扭扭的痕迹，他的舌尖顺着耻毛舔进会阴处，然后调转过头回到顶端，继续舔舐他的柱头。Brett用舌尖向那个细细的小口里舔，吮吸Eddy溢出的前液，之后一个深喉将他的性器全部吞进温暖的口腔里。Eddy尖叫出声，许久未经人事的身体过分敏感，甚至这样几下就想缴械投降。他用力憋着精液，把自己的食指关节送进嘴里咬着，不想让自己的淫叫吵醒了一旁的宝宝。</p><p>虽然前端舒爽得要泄出来，Eddy的穴口还是紧紧地瑟缩着，Brett的手指屡次尝试着进入，却怕用力过猛伤到Eddy。他起身要去找润滑剂，却被Eddy阻止了。</p><p>「别用手指扩张…手指太深了，明天…会腰疼的…」他挺着腰，被冷落的性器有一搭没一搭地蹭着Brett蓄势待发的胯下。</p><p>「那妈咪那么紧，我该怎么办？」Brett把手指伸进Eddy嘴里玩弄他的舌尖，拉出一道长长的银丝。「用这个？」</p><p>「帮我…舔开…」Eddy简直不敢相信这是他自己嘴里说出来的话。他的脸蛋红得像是要滴血，心跳在胸腔里「咚咚」地撞击着，等着略有洁癖的Brett拒绝他的任性，用手指沾上凉冰冰的润滑剂取而代之。</p><p>但身上的人只是楞了半秒，然后双手扣住他的胯下，把他连人带枕头拖向床边，臀部悬空在床沿处。后穴湿热的触感传来，Eddy用力挺起身子，惊讶地看着Brett跪在床边，双手固定住自己的大腿，闭上眼睛，把舌尖舔进他干燥的后穴。</p><p>舌尖撑开穴口皱缩的褶皱尝到了淡淡的甜味，Brett退出来，一边撸动Eddy的性器，一边好奇地从Eddy大张的双腿间往他的脸上瞧。</p><p>「自己洗干净了？」</p><p>「唔…嗯…」Eddy用喉音模糊地回应着。</p><p>「怎么是甜的？」</p><p>「用了…宝宝的…沐浴液…」Eddy刚才在帮宝宝洗澡时看到了那瓶蜂蜜沐浴液，就顺手揉进自己的后穴，帮自己也洗得滑滑甜甜。</p><p>「妈咪好甜。」Brett挺身给Eddy一个安慰性的吻，再次舔进逐渐松软的穴口。Eddy在他的鼓励下使劲放松着后穴，忽视异物入侵的不适感。</p><p>舌头毕竟没有手指那么修长，Eddy肠壁上的敏感点很浅，但舌尖还是无法够到。然而柔软的舌头在扩张时比手指要温柔得多，以柔克刚地缓缓撑开肛口的括约肌，唾液润湿平时照顾不到的皱褶里的软肉。他的后穴准备好了，被舌撑开光滑的穴口泛着淫靡的水光，食髓知味地想要更多。肠壁里的敏感点挤在褶皱里空虚得发痒，想要更多更直接的摩擦和撞击。</p><p>Brett有意吊着Eddy的胃口，期待着想看他会怎么求自己进来，或者是偷偷用手抚慰自己身上的敏感点。Eddy松开紧紧抓着枕边床单的手，修长的手指被窗口透进的月光镀上银边。Brett看着他的双手略过他的嘴唇，轻轻抚过柔软的胸部，滑过微凸的下腹，简短地撸动自己的性器，终于来到两人的交合处，用手指描绘着Brett的舌尖。Brett心领神会地退出来，那双温暖的手立刻捧起他的脸颊，托着他的下巴，领着他回到Eddy的唇边。Brett让那双手引导着他向上移动，就像多年的默契领着他们跨过千山万水，阅尽万千城市灯火，最后把下半辈子交付给互为灵魂伴侣的对方。</p><p>Eddy用这种方式告诉Brett他已经准备好了。他舒服地躺平在床垫上，用宽厚的手掌拉下Brett的脸颊，两个人交换了一个混合着甜味和Eddy体液的黏糊糊的吻。Eddy松开Brett的唇瓣，笑着看他的眼睛，而后贴在他的耳边，用低沉的声音求他进来。</p><p>「进来，Brett…唔啊——」</p><p>卵圆形的柱头撞进他松软的穴口，毫无顾忌地直击他身体里软肉包裹着的那一点。他预估的没错，他确实准备好了，敏感的身体迅速接纳着Brett熟悉的形状。潮水般的快感从下半身涌出来，顺着他的脊骨向上流。他的上半身不受控制地震颤起来，像是被快感的电流操控了一般抖动着。Eddy就这么一瞬间湿了眼眶——明明已经做过很多次了，每次Brett进来的时候，他还是会爽到哭出来。</p><p>「舒服吗Eddy？」Brett把Eddy的双腿放在肩上，一边挺腰一边问，生怕伤到太久没做的Eddy。他的性器被Eddy充满弹性的肠壁紧紧地吸吮着，环状的软肉甚至勒着他的冠状沟，又湿又软的后穴顺着他进进出出的动作收紧又放开。</p><p>「嗯…啊哈…救命…」Eddy的脑子里一片空白，只能挤出几句无意义的呻吟，尾音还带着上翘的餍足。他眼角的泪水顺着太阳穴的弧度滑下去，脸蛋红扑扑的，呻吟里也渐渐染上难以察觉的哽咽。</p><p>「你在很用力地夹我。」Brett低头吻他的胸前。「呼呼——放松一点——」</p><p>「哪有…」Eddy完全不知道这回事，夹紧后穴的性器只是他本能的生理反应，却和进进出出的抽插天衣无缝地配合着，每一次都在前列腺处重重地碾过，把他在高潮的边缘越抛越高。</p><p>「Eddy…Eddy，想射在你里面，可以吗？」Brett进来得匆忙，甚至忘了戴套。肌肤相亲固然舒服，但他不想让Eddy生病难受，更别提还有宝宝要照顾。他停下腰间的动作，认真地等Eddy的回答。</p><p>Eddy喘匀了气，用脚趾尖去蹭Brett的脸，这回终于是有意识地用后穴夹紧了Brett。「射进来…待会儿去洗就好——哇啊！」</p><p>Brett继续他腰间的动作，甚至比之前来得更猛烈和有力。他顺手握住Eddy的脚踝，在脚背上落下一吻。汗水从他的鼻尖滴落下来，在Eddy小麦色的小腿皮肤上划出淫靡的弧线。</p><p>房间里只剩下两个人剧烈的喘息声和肉体撞击的「啪啪」声。Eddy感觉到自己的心跳越来越快，温热的快感蒸腾起来，从交合处沸腾，奇异的感觉从小腹流进快感中枢。Brett这会儿也缄默不语，只有他越来越快的动作告诉Eddy，他也快要高潮了。</p><p>「唔嗯…」Eddy抬手去捻胸前一直被冷落的两点。指尖的薄茧搓捻着硬硬的乳头没两下，Eddy就感觉到一片空白占据了大脑，浑身上下只能感受到交合处失重般的快感，带着他从高潮的巅峰纵身跃下，跳进情欲的深渊。</p><p>他的腰部和臀部剧烈地抖动着，上半身向后挺直，弓成一根紧紧的弦，白浊一波又一波射得满腹都是。Eddy抑制不住地轻微闷哼出声，他的高潮一向很安静，只有小麦色肤色里混进的深红色潮红宣告着他在高潮的深渊里愈坠愈深。他的后穴一下子绞紧，拼命吸着Brett的性器，和那根炽热的柱体较着劲，终于如愿以偿从里面吸出一股浓浓的浊液，满满地灌进Eddy的身体深处。</p><p>Brett抽出性器，爬上床躺在Eddy身边，任由对方像大狗狗一样紧紧地搂着自己，把高潮后透着粉色的脸蛋埋进他颈窝，身上还散发着高潮过后餍足的热气。如果开着灯，说不定还能看到他浑身上下透出的粉色。Eddy的高潮褪去的比平时要慢一些，身体里的雌性激素影响着他，让他像女性那样拥有更长时间的高潮。</p><p>Eddy搂着Brett的肩膀，哼哼唧唧地收紧后穴不想让白浊流出去。他软软的头发直往Brett脑门上蹭——他知道Brett这会儿大概想要拿起手机打发他的贤者时间，但是他想要独占对方高潮后的温存，至少等到他自己的高潮过去为止。</p><p>Brett很想去冲澡，黏糊糊的两个人抱在床上让轻微洁癖的他有一点嫌弃。不过他知道现在Eddy软绵绵的腿只会打颤，大概不足以支撑他的身子，于是他抚上怀里大狗狗的脑袋，一下一下地帮他理顺乱糟糟的卷毛，用喉音回应着对方高潮余韵里的哼唧。</p><p>/</p><p>Eddy强撑着身子走进浴室，打开水龙头向浴缸里放水，Brett则着手更换脏掉的床单。</p><p>当他收拾好床铺走进浴室，却又被眼前香艳的场景引得吞下一口口水。</p><p>「唔啊…好深…」Eddy把蜜色的双腿架在浴缸两侧，修长的手指深埋在穴口里，用力向外抠挖着射进去的精液，随着手指的深入一声又一声地呻吟，脚趾也随之蜷起。</p><p>Brett跨进浴缸，把Eddy的脚踝搭在自己肩上。Eddy见状停下手里的动作，把半张脸埋进水里吹泡泡。</p><p>「我以为你不喜欢用手指扩张或者清理。」</p><p>「谁想到爹地会射进去那么多啦…」</p><p>Brett眼热地看着Eddy在水底半张的穴口。「…可以再来一次么？」</p><p>Eddy咬着指甲，对Brett坏坏地笑。</p><p>「可以啦，但是明天你要帮宝宝换一天的尿不湿喔。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>「在浴缸里做的话，还要负责宝宝全天的陪玩——」</p><p>「可以进去了么？」</p><p>「不戴套的话，明天把三餐都送到我床上吃？」</p><p>「…」</p><p>Eddy没等对方同意，向前倾身骑到Brett大腿上，搂着他的脖子，用对方挺硬的性器填满后穴的空虚，自顾自地摆动起臀部，却在压过穴里的敏感点时软了腰身。</p><p>Brett任他动作，没说什么话，在对方软下来的时候朝人耳朵里吹了口气，一句话引得Eddy红着脸尖叫出声。</p><p>「…行，那你什么时候给玲玲添个弟弟妹妹？」</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>请用kudos砸死我（你不配</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>